Modern vehicles include many customizable options for the driver and/or passengers. For example, the vehicle may perform different responses to activation of a control based on the preferences of the driver. Typically this customization exists only in the vehicle display device (e.g., monitor or center stack). Some vehicle manufacturers also offer customization utilizing a mobile phone (interchangeably referred to herein as “cellular” or “cell” phone) or web application. Other customization may be available by a dealer, e.g., via a service tool. Moreover it may also be possible for a user to trigger one or more inputs in a sequence to change the setting in a respective electronic control unit's (ECU) memory, without the need for any other interface method.
Existing methods and systems for customizing a vehicle may be confusing or frustrating for users. In particular, a user who is purchasing the vehicle from a dealer or even a previous owner may be unfamiliar with the customization system and the available options. When purchasing a vehicle, the user generally has little interest in spending additional time with the dealer to configure every customizable option. Further, because the user is generally unfamiliar with the vehicle, the user may not know which customization option to choose in advance. Customers purchasing new vehicles may complain about the operation of the vehicle and/or bring the vehicle back to the dealer in order to perform customization.
In view of the foregoing, improvements to vehicle customization systems and methods would be desirable. Further advantages will become apparent from aspects of the disclosure provided below.